Misiones Lunares
by Zafiro
Summary: La paz reina pero nuevas misiones se aproximan y los chicos encuentran a sus medias naranjas! Review Onegai!
1. La Cueva Luna

** Misiones Lunares**

****

I------La Cueva Luna

Después del altercado con Marymeia y la fundación Barton, la tierra se volvía a hundir en su paz tan frágil que era protegida por Lady Une y Noin. La gente recordaba el espíritu de los guerreros Gundams que sacrificaron su infancia por un ideal de paz y justicia.

"Heero Yuy", Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberna Winner, "Trowa Barton", Wu Fei Chang y sus otros amigos vivían ya sin Gundams, pero se enfrentaban a un reto mayor, sobrevivir como chicos normales si es que podían llegar a serlo...

Reino de Sank:

-Anda Heero! Saluda a las chicas!!- dijo alegre Duo-

-Ya deja de decirme que hacer.- dijo sin exaltarse Heero-

Ambos jóvenes asistían a la secundaria. Reelena había partido a vivir con su hermano Miliardo, conservando el contacto por si acaso- con Heero. En la clase de deportes los chicos jugaban baloncesto, y por supuesto para Duo y él no era algo muy difícil de lograr.

-Buena canasta Yuy- dijo una chica de cabello negro-

-¡Verdad que Heero es bueno!- rió Duo a la chica-

-Si se esforzara lo sería... pero ya no es... necesario- dijo ella fríamente- ¿cierto Yuy?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Duo algo preocupado-

-Una chica en busca de venganza... pacífica Maxwell... - dijo con una sonrisa-

La chica caminó hacia ellos, paso por entre ambos y avanzó rumbo al edificio principal del colegio.

-¡Valla! es una rareza esa chica, ni su nombre nos dijo- reclamó Duo-

-No es de fiar... hay que vigilarla- concluyó Heero mirando el edificio-

Colonia L2-X899:

-El circo va tan bien ¿no te parece Trowa?- dijo Katherine al payaso a su lado-

-Esperemos que siga así- dijo Trowa de forma ausente-

-¿Que te pasa? estás así desde la tormenta- interrogó Katherine-

-Nada, son solo recuerdos... - aclaró Trowa- siempre me he sentido inseguro-

-¿Inseguro de qué?- preguntó la joven acariciando el cabello de su "hermano"-

-De no tener un nombre... pero antes de Trowa tuve otro... - dijo en susurros-

-¿Cuál era ese nombre?- preguntó Katherine interesada-

-No lo recuerdo... pero es algo doloroso de mi vida antes de ser un soldado-

-¿Reías en ese entonces?- inquirió la chica dulcemente-

-me hacía reír su forma de ser... - dijo él algo ausente-

-¿quién?- preguntó la chica mirando a Trowa-

-la niña que vivía cerca de mi casa... - terminó Trowa con aire fatídico-

Colonia Winner:

-Sabes Rashid; la gente está tan feliz... - dijo Quatre revisando un periódico local-

-Usted ha hecho un gran trabajo amo Quatre- dijo Rashid-

-Y ahora viene lo peor... encontrar pareja para el baile- suspiró el rubio-

-No se preocupe, sus hermanas lo pueden acompañar- dijo Rashid con una sonrisa-

-Prefiero pelear a pedirle que me acompañe... - dijo Quatre sonrojado-

-Ella es una señorita muy dulce, no veo porque el miedo- dijo Rashid-

-Temo su mirada; ¿y si yo no le gusto?- dijo Quatre cabizbajo-

-Nunca lo sabrá si no le pregunta- dijo Rashid retirándose-

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Quatre a un portarretratos en la mesa- tú a mí sí; y mucho-

Región Oriental:

-Levántate Wu Fei, ya es hora de irnos- exclamó Sally Po a su compañero-

-Hoy es la última misión contigo- dijo Wu Fei sentándose-

-Así es... creo que sané tu corazón- rió Sally-

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero eres una gran amiga- dijo el chico saliendo-

-Ahora entiendes al corazón ¿cierto?- dijo Sally-

-Ahora entiendo por que Heero jamás besó a Darlian- concluyó Wu Fei saliendo del cuarto-

-¡Já! y tú los veías como enamorados sin entender lo que manda el corazón- rió de nuevo- y pensaste amarme por ser la primera amiga aquí- terminó Sally-

-Ahora debo pasar tus enseñanzas a los otros ¿cierto?- inquirió Wu Fei burlón-

-Sí, sé como la luna, a cada día una nueva faceta- dijo burlona-

-Para mí la luna es una tumba... con la llena llama a la reflexión-

-Pues que sean misiones lunares Wu Fei- dijo Sally mirando el cielo azul-

-Eso será en dos días aproximadamente... - dijo Wu Fei dándole "enviar" a un e-mail... -

Reino de Sank:

-Vaya, Heero no está ¿a donde puede haber ido?- dijo Duo maliciosamente en una puerta-

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Heero desde una habitación-

-¿Que buscas? dijo Duo acercándose a la computadora de su amigo-

-Datos de la chica; no aparece en ningún lado- dijo Heero atento al monitor-

-¿Cómo la buscas? ¿Sabes su nombre?- dijo Duo mirando las letras en la pantalla-

-No, solo busco chicas de su edad de cabello negro- dijo Heero-

-Ingenuo... - dijo la chica desde la puerta, los chicos saltaron asustados- ¿vieron un fantasma o algo así muchachos?- dijo sonriendo despectivamente a ambos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Heero-

-Paseaba, deberías saber que mi pelo natural no es negro... - dijo ella mirándolo-

-¿Y tus ojos siempre son verdes?- burló Duo-

-No, mis ojos son azules como los tuyos... - terminó-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Heero tomándola del brazo-

-¿Para que deseas saberlo?- rió la chica con aire insolente-

-Por que sí... - dijo Duo metiéndose de pronto en la conversación-

-Me llamo... - dijo casi al oído de Heero- Satsuki- acarició la nuca del chico-

-¿Qué apellido?- reclamo Duo de nuevo-

-Yo... yo no tengo apellido, hasta luego- dijo marchándose con tranquilidad-

-Me hizo; me hizo estremecer- dijo Heero mirando al vació-

-Tu siempre consigues a las chicas bonitas!- recriminó Duo-

-Ella es muy especial Duo... - dijo Heero aun distraído-

-Mira! Correo de Wu Fei. Quiere que nos veamos mañana en la parte oriental-

-¿Una misión?- dijo Heero volviendo a ser el mismo-

-Sí; dice "Operación Luna" Fase 1: "Misión Lunar"- pronuncio algo confuso-

-¿Habrá algún nuevo enemigo?- dijo Heero con frialdad-

Colonia L2-X899:

-Voy a dormir- dijo Trowa terminando su café-

-Que descanses- dijo amablemente Katherine-

Trowa camina hacia el remolque donde duerme, mientras piensa en muchas cosas...

*-Es extraño, yo nunca pienso en mi pasado. La guerra y las colonias han sido mi vida durante mucho tiempo. A veces he ganado, en otras ocasiones he debido aceptar como un soldado, que estoy impotente ante algunas situaciones. Ahora mi vida está aquí, en la caravana del circo, son mi familia, mis padres y hermanos... pero algo falta. *- Trowa se quita la sudadera y se tira a la cama mirando el techo gris- *Si recordara su nombre podría buscarla... lo más seguro es que esté muerta por la guerra, pero mi corazón aprisiona la esperanza de que me diga mi nombre, mi origen... *- bosteza y se duerme-

Katherine entra a la habitación y sonríe al mirar a un Trowa completamente dormido.

-Duerme bien, mi querido hermano- dice la mujer antes de irse-

"Trowa Barton??" "mmm" "Eres tú Trowa Barton??" "Quién es??" "Ya no me recuerdas?? creí significar más para ti!" "La niña..." "Si cumplieras tu promesa, yo sigo esperando..." "Dónde me esperas!!??" "Donde el agua del mar teñido de sangre cumple esa promesa" "Sangre de quién?" "La tuya y la mía, la de todos nosotros, los niños... los soldados" "En que mar??" "Te quiero mucho... Trowa Barton..." "¡No te vallas! REGRESA!!!!!!!!!!"

-¡Regresa!- gritó Trowa despertando- ¿amaneció tan pronto?- dijo sentándose- creo que todo ha sido un mal sueño... pero muy real para mi gusto... - dijo vistiéndose-

-Buenos días Trowa!- saludo Katherine-

-Buenos días hermana... ya me voy- dijo Trowa subiendo a un camión-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Katherine angustiada-

-A ver a Wu Fei a Oriente en la Tierra...- dijo Trowa algo frío- y buscar el mar-

-¿El mar? ¿Oriente? no ha estallado la guerra ¿cierto?- dijo Katherine confundida-

-No, son solo pequeñas misiones personales y como soldado, adiós- partió hacia el hangar-

Región Oriental:

-Espero que todos hayan recibido mi mensaje- dijo Wu Fei tirado en el pasto-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una niña detrás de él-

-Mi nombre es Wu Fei Chang-

-¿Chang? esos no viven en el espacio- dijo la niña-

-Los "esos" murieron en la guerra- dijo molesto Wu Fei-

-¡¡Xian!!- dijo una chica parada atrás de ellos- ¿que haces?-

-¡Hermana perdona!- dijo la niña apenada-

-No debes decir esas cosas, hablas de forma tonta- dijo la chica aun molesta-

-Perdón- dijo la niña a Wu Fei y a la chica-

-Vete a casa ahora mismo, la comida está lista- dijo la joven más calmada-

-No la regañes tanto, fue una tontería- dijo Wu Fei apenado-

-Discúlpala, es una niña herida- dijo la joven de forma dulce-

-¿Herida por quién?- dijo Wu Fei-

-Por la guerra, nuestros padres murieron al visitar a un familiar en esa colonia- concluyó-

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Wu Fei de forma cortés-

-¿Por qué? tu también perdiste seres queridos, somos iguales- rió la joven-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Wu Fei mirando a la chica-

-¡Qué tonta! Mi nombre es Ling Mei Lo, pero llámame Ling- dijo sonriente-

-Es un lindo nombre Ling- dijo Wu Fei mirando a la chica de cabello recogido y ojos negros-

-Gracias por el cumplido, a cambio te invito a comer- dijo ella divertida-

-Um... no sé, ¿y si no sabes cocinar?- dijo Wu Fei en tono de broma-

-¡Que descortés!- reclamó la chica-

-Solo jugaba, me encantaría estar más tiempo contigo- dijo Wu Fei con tono normal-

-Bien...- dijo ella levemente sonrojada y comenzando a caminar-

Colonia Winner:

-Buenos días señorito Quatre- dijo una chica de cabello naranja corto y ojos azules-

-Buenos días Jazmín- dijo Quatre algo nervioso-

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo la chica sonriendo-

-¿Ah? sí, ya vámonos- dijo Quatre colorado-

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella algo preocupada-

-Sí, no me pasa nada!- dijo nervioso Quatre-

Ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo a la ciudad, la chica miraba a través del cristal del auto, las casas y edificios de la colonia, mientras Quatre hacía un gran esfuerzo por entablar plática.

-Desde que volviste no eres el mismo- dijo de pronto Jazmín sin mirarlo-

-¿Qué no soy el mismo?- dijo Quatre mirándola intensamente-

-Estás raro, tal vez manchar con sangre tus manos, te hizo más mal del que yo pensaba-

-¿En que soy diferente?- preguntó Quatre-

-Siempre estás distraído, no me hablas y ya no me cuentas lo que sientes- dijo ella dolida-

-Es que algo cambió en nuestra relación; crecimos.-dijo torpemente Quatre-

-Dices que por ser más grandes, nuestra amistad se rompió ¿cierto?- dijo ella mirándolo llorosa-

-¡No! yo no... yo no quería decir eso- dijo Quatre sin saber que decir-

-¡Pues lo hiciste!- le grito llorando Jazmín- tienes a otra mejor amiga en la Tierra, por eso te vas ¿o no Quatre?- dijo ella aun llorando-

-Yo voy por una misión, entiende- dijo Quatre poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella-

-Esto no tiene sentido... pronto nos iremos de aquí- dijo ella con la mirada baja-

-¿A dónde?- dijo angustiado Quatre- ¿Por qué?-

-Papá quiere que conozca a mi prometido... en la Tierra, por eso viajo contigo- dijo ella-

-¿Prometido? pero estás muy joven!- dijo impotente Quatre-

-En el baile de los 15 pidió mi mano... y no llegó "él"- dijo ella-

-¿Quién es "él"- preguntó Quatre-

-La persona que amo... no pidió mi mano... papá también se sorprendió- dijo ella- ni en carta-

-Lo amas mucho... ¿cierto?- dijo Quatre con un nudo en la garganta-

-En exceso... ya llegamos Quatre- dijo cambiando el tema-

*Ella... ella ama a otro... fui muy lento y la perdí *- pensó Quatre subiendo a la nave con ella-

Reino de Sank:

-Y así, nos encontramos con una aleación de metales resistente...- dijo el profesor-

-Que aburrido- susurró Duo desde su asiento-

-Solo si no te gusta aprender- dijo una chica a su lado-

-Bien dicho Eriko- contestó Heero atrás de ellos-

-Ya dejen de mortificarme- suplicó en voz baja Duo-

Hacía tiempo Heero había hecho una amiga, una chica llamada Eriko, que hablaba poco, buena en todo y cuando hablaba era algo importante. Duo estaba enamorado de ella, pero la personalidad cerrada de ella le impedía decírselo. Heero disfrutaba atormentarlo con eso, a lo que Duo argumentaba "ella está más interesada en ti". Para empeorar las cosas, todos en el Instituto rumoreaban que entre Eriko y Heero había algo.

-Tú te lo buscas- susurró Heero insinuándole a Duo su "cobardía" con Eriko-

-¡Que no puedo!!- gritó histérico y de pie a Heero-

-¡Maxwell! Salga del salón y no tendrá descanso!- dijo furioso el profesor-

-Sí señor- refunfuñó Duo saliendo del salón, mientras todos se reían-

-Es un torpe- dijo Eriko a Heero-

-Aun no ves por que es tan torpe a veces ¿no es verdad?-

-Siempre es torpe Heero- dijo Eriko- nunca es como tú-

-¿Por qué debe ser como yo?- dijo Heero empezando a creer en las palabras de Duo-

-No debe ser como tú, pero tú me agradas porque tienes cerebro- dijo mirando al profesor-

*-No, no creo atraerle así, pero no sé si en verdad Duo tenga oportunidad *- pensó Heero-

-¿Heero?- dijo Eriko en voz baja- ¿se irán a escondidas en el descanso?-

-Sí, ya tengo el plan- dijo Heero sin cambiar la expresión-

-Yo te diría "Try Again"; Duo está castigado- dijo ella retándolo-

-Pensaré en algo...- dijo Heero-

-Desearía que te quedaras, te voy a extrañar- dijo ella sin mirarlo-

-Volveremos pronto- dijo Heero algo incómodo-

-Yo distraeré al profesor para que se marchen- dijo mirándolo llorosa-

-Si eso quieres hacer...- dijo Heero intentando no verla a los ojos-

-Sí, y cuídate mucho, y cuida a Duo que no puede hacerlo él mismo- rió ella-

-Él es más inteligente de lo que parece- dijo Heero al escuchar la campana-

-...como tú digas amigo...- dijo ella marchándose hacia el profesor-

*Ahora sí ya no sé que decirle a Duo *- pensó Heero mientras salía en busca de Duo-

Región Oriental:

-Todo estuvo delicioso Ling- dijo Wu Fei mirándola a los ojos-

-Gracias- dijo ella mirando el río al frente de ellos-

-¡Hermana!- dijo la niña (Xian)- ¿puedo ir a jugar al pueblo con mis amigas?-

-Sí, pero regresa temprano- dijo Ling con una sonrisa-

-¡¡Sí!! Adiós Wu Fei!- gritó Xian antes de salir corriendo-

-Es hermoso vivir en paz- dijo Ling mirando las hojas ser arrastradas por el río-

-Sí, especialmente a tu lado- le cortejó Wu Fei-

-Mmm- dijo ella sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- dijo Wu Fei llamando la atención de ella-

-¿Qué es ese secreto Wu Fei?- dijo ella con inocencia-

-Primero que me gustas; segundo que quiero besarte- dijo Wu Fei de forma seria-

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo ella algo molesta-

-Pero para lo segundo, tendré que esperar una respuesta de tí- dijo él mirándola-

-Esperarás mucho tiempo- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia-

-No importa, valdrá la pena el premio- retó Wu Fei-

-Entonces espera Wu-Fei-Chang- dijo en susurro ella-

-Me gustas de verdad- suspiró Wu Fei recibiendo una sonrisa-

-Mientras tanto puedes abrazarme- dijo ella mirando de nuevo al río-

-Con gusto- dijo atrayéndola a su pecho-

-La paz también es linda contigo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos-

*Gracias a Sally pude aprender a amar de nuevo, y Ling es esa persona destinada a mí. Gracias Nataku por tu bendición...*- Wu Fei la abrazó con más fuerza-

Región Oriental; Cueva Luna:

-Espero que los muchachos lleguen pronto- dijo Wu Fei mirando la fogata-

-¿Wu Fei?- dijo una voz femenina afuera de la cueva-

-Pasa Ling- dijo Wu Fei levantándose-

-Traje panecillos rellenos y tallarines para tí y tus amigos, además mantas- dijo ella-

-No debiste molestarte- dijo rodeando su cintura con cuidado-

-Yo quise hacerlo- dijo Ling suavemente, y con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él-

-Mmm... huelas a la seda de tus vestidos... a fruta madura- dijo Wu Fei acercándose más-

-Te doy permiso... mi Wu Fei- dijo ella chocando sus frentes-

Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, mientras sus labios se llamaban mutuamente. El beso fue corto, leve y gentil. Como unas mariposas en vuelo, los labios empezaron a entreabrirse y entrecerrarse cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Las manos de ella acariciaban la nuca de él con desespero, mientras las manos del guerrero subían por la espalda de ella y volvían a bajar a su cintura haciéndola temblar...

-Ups! Creo que interrumpimos!- dijo Duo en la entrada de la cueva acompañado con los otros-

-Hola muchachos- dijo Wu Fei separándose de Ling- ella es Ling-

-Hola...- dijo ella algo apenada por lo que vieron-

-Parece que se llevan bien- bromeo Duo-

-Deja de decir tonterías Duo- dijo Heero seriamente-

-Ya me voy, Xian está sola en casa- dijo Ling mirando a Wu Fei-

-Nos veremos mañana temprano- dijo él tomando la mano de Ling-

-Sí; tendré listo el desayuno- dijo ella-

-Y yo la medicina para el estómago- dijo él sonriéndole-

-Si pudiera, te rompería una roca en la cabeza- dijo ella molesta y saliendo de la cueva-

-¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo Duo sonriendo-

-Sería "Agresión a los Animales"- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Buenas Noches- se marchó-

-Lo dije una vez, "No sabes tratar a las mujeres"- dijo Trowa-

-No te preocupes, no está realmente molesta- dijo Wu Fei con tranquilidad- la conozco-

-¿Desde cuando?- interrogó Duo-

-Desde hace 2 días...- contesto Wu Fei con tranquilidad- es mi novia-

-Eso lo pudimos ver fácilmente- rió Quatre de forma gentil-

-Siéntense, vamos a comenzar- dijo Wu Fei tomando lugar cerca del fuego-

Los guerreros hicieron un círculo frente al fuego, mientras se repartían los olorosos panecillos de carne y frutas, y los tallarines con mandarina que Ling les preparó.

-¡Que rico!- dijo Duo con su típica alegría-

-Esta niña sabe cocinar muy bien- reconoció Trowa probando los panecillos-

-¿Duo estás bien?- preguntó Quatre a su amigo que escondía la cara-

-mm...e.... agh..ooo...go..!- dijo dificultosamente Duo-

Después de salvarle la vida a Duo, los muchachos se centraron en la supuesta misión militar que les habían asignado. Pero Wu Fei hábilmente, les dijo que se notaban tensos, que lo mejor era hablar de sus vidas como chicos normales y despejar la mente. Así el primero en querer hablar fue el pobre Quatre.

-Les explicaré con lujo de detalle...- dijo el chico rubio-

-----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

-Lo mejor para ti es crecer lejos de la gente de la colonia- dijo el Sr. Winner a un Quatre de 5 años-

-Sí padre, como digas- dijo Quatre no muy contento-

-Pero... tendrás una compañera, es hija de un gran amigo de la familia, su nombre es Jazmín y estudiará contigo de ahora en adelante- dijo el Sr. Winner-

-Al menos tendré con quien charlar- dijo el pequeño-

-Voy a traerla para que la conozcas- se marchó-

Quatre miraba al piso, tratando de imaginar a su compañera... pero su mente volaba al vació... En una de esas idas al espacio sideral en su mente, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una chica vestida de blanco... era como un ángel que desplegaba sus enormes alas hacia él y lo abrazaba... su cabello era naranja, como las hojas del otoño y su caída suave y lacia hasta sus hombros, con un flequillo decorado de un mechón rebelde... y sus ojos amables y profundos lo dejaron frío, no escondían nada, era una niña sincera, con una sonrisa leve, con manos suaves y delicadas, era todo lo que Quatre pudiera relacionar con un ser celestial... era más bella que la Tierra, que la paz... que todo...

-Ella es Jazmín- dijo el Sr. Winner sonriendo por la mirada de su hijo-

- Hola señorito Quatre- dijo la niña inclinándose-

-Hola.... llámame Quatre- dijo aun asombrado-

-Sí, lo haré... espero que seamos amigos- dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente-

-Tenlo por seguro Jazmín- dijo Quatre devolviéndole el gesto-

-------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------

-Entonces fue mi mejor amiga- terminó Quatre-

-¡Que envidia! desde niño rodeado de bellezas como esa- dijo Duo suspirando-

- Es mi primer amor- dijo Quatre sonrojándose-

-Yo crecí con mojas! Eres afortunado- insistió Duo tirándose sobre las mantas-

-¿Y que pasó con ella?- preguntó temeroso Trowa-

-Bien, en cuanto partí...-

--------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------

-¿Te irás a luchar?- dijo Jazmín mirando el cielo-

-Debe hacerlo, por las colonias- dijo Quatre sobresaltado-

-Yo... yo no soy tu padre, no te diré que está mal...- dijo en voz baja la chica-

-perdona, no quise alterarme- dijo Quatre avanzando hacia ella-

-solo promete defenderlas y pelear... por nuestro futuro- dijo ella volviéndose hacia él-

-yo te lo prometo- dijo Quatre de forma seria-

-vuelve siempre a mi lado... eres mi mejor amigo- dijo abrazándolo- vete antes de que sea tarde y tu padre se de cuenta de que le desobedeciste- dijo ella soltándolo-

-¿a donde irás?- dijo él acariciando sus cabellos-

-lejos de tu familia y la mía, a luchar mi propia batalla, como tú- dijo ella sonriendo-

-prométeme que no te meterás en problemas- dijo él temblando levemente-

-no soy un soldado, solo soy yo... me conoces ¿no es así?- dijo ella besando su mejilla-

---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------

-¿Fue a pelear?- dijo Heero preocupado-

-A su manera, fue la diplomática del pueblo... pero fue encarcelada por Oz-

-Son unos malditos!- dijo Duo abrazado a las mantas con furia-

-Eran... pero la soltaron sana y salva con el fin de la guerra- concluyo el rubio-

-Menos mal- dijo Duo soltando las mantas-

-Pero pasó lo peor para mí... cuando me decidí a invitarla al baile anual de la colonia; para poder decirle lo que siento por ella; me confesó que la comprometieron con un tipo de la Tierra, por eso viajaba conmigo... la perdí al final- dijo Quatre limpiando los intentos de lágrimas en sus ojos- y para siempre- terminó-

-¿Te rendirás como un cobarde?- preguntó Trowa-

-Ya no puedo hacer nada- dijo Quatre levantando la voz-

-¡Secuéstrala si es necesario!- dijo Heero fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico- dijo Wu Fei asombrado-

-Es culpa de un tal Shakspier- dijo Duo de forma burlona-

-Es Shakespere imbécil, por algo Eriko se ríe de ti- dijo Heero retándolo-

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Ya es tuya, sé feliz y déjame en paz!- gritó Duo-

-Eres un necio!!- dijo furioso y confundido Heero-

-Basta muchachos!!- gritó Quatre- iremos poco a poco-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Heero- prosiguió Wu Fei- debes confesarle tus sentimientos y si es necesario huir juntos si es que te corresponde- dijo el chico-

-No pierdes nada intentándolo- le animó Duo- aún no la pierdes- dijo mirando a Heero-

-Gracias por su ayuda, amigos- dijo Quatre sin tanto peso en el alma-

-No la dejes ir... o serás como yo- bromeó Duo-

-¿Quién es tu chica?- preguntó Quatre-

-La novia de Heero, Eriko- dijo Duo por lo bajo-

-Es un necio, Eriko es mi amiga, no mi novia- dijo Heero-

-Claro, todo el día se burlan de mí, y si no están en eso, se van juntos a la colina a ver el mar... o a leer bajo algún árbol, o a conversar a parajes solitarios...- dijo Duo molesto-

-¿Que tienes que decir?- preguntó Trowa-

-Nada, ella es mi amiga y listo, Duo no le ha dicho a Eriko lo que siente por ella- dijo Heero-

-¿Qué?! Para que se burlen más de mí!!- dijo Duo-

-Tal vez deban dejar de hacer eso- dijo Quatre a Heero-

-Eriko disfruta con las tonterías de Duo... al menos sabe que existe- dijo Heero acostándose-

-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre Duo?- dijo Wu Fei-

-Solo que es "lindo", aunque no entiende las indirectas- dijo Heero con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Qué indirectas?- dijo Duo ya más tranquilo-

-"No te das cuenta por que Duo es más idiota cerca tuyo" y cosas así- dijo Heero sin interés-

-¡¡Oye!!- gritó Duo furioso-

-Al menos te ayudo- dijo Heero-

-Sí!! pero a hundirme, ella me ve como el niño tonto, y a ti el hombre perfecto- dijo Duo-

-Ella dice que soy un amargado, y un asesino- dijo Heero incorporándose-

-¿Por qué te dice esas cosas?- dijo Quatre confundido-

-Porque me parezco a su hermano mayor, un soldado que murió- dijo Heero- lo extraña, por eso pasamos juntos, soy como su nuevo hermano- Heero guardó un silencio largo- ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, volví a ser un estúpido- dijo Duo bajando la cabeza-

-No comenten esto, y tú Duo Maxwell dile lo que sientes pronto- dijo Heero fríamente-

-Sí, lo haré en cuanto regresemos- dijo el chico con su alegría al máximo-

-¿Heero?- preguntó Wu Fei- sigues tú-

-no tengo nada que decir- dijo Heero mirando las llamas-

-¿Y Satsuki, te comportas diferente cuando estás con ella?-dijo Duo de forma suspicaz-

-Ella es peligrosa...- dijo Heero nervioso-

-¿Lo ven? Ya se porta raro, casi como un chico normal enamorado- rió Duo-

-Ella me estremece...- dijo Heero ausente-

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Trowa con una sonrisa-

-Es atractiva , aunque no sé como es realmente- dijo Heero con voz triste-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- dijo Wu Fei-

-mm... ella dijo que su cabello natural no era negro y sus ojos no son verdes si no azules- dijo Duo- es una chica muy linda pero extraña-

-Ella sabe algo de nosotros, el pasado de todos nosotros- dijo Heero volviendo en sí-

-¿Cómo puede saber algo así?- dijo Quatre preocupado-

-No sé, creo que es un fantasma- dijo Duo-

-Averiguaré quién es...- dijo Heero terminado el tema-

-Bien, esta noche se ha vuelto interesante- dijo Duo estirándose-

-Sigues tú, Trowa- dijo Wu Fei pasándole una botella de gaseosa-

-mmm... no tengo una chica, mi vida es la caravana y Katherine- dijo Trowa-

-¡Katherine! no me digas que solo es tu "hermanita"- dijo Duo con una mueca-

-sí, lo es... lo único raro en mi vida es la niña con la que sueño- dijo mirando el refresco-

-¿Sueñas con una niña?- dijo Heero pensando en un crimen de su pasado-

-Sí, hicimos una promesa con sangre, en un mar... me dijo que me espera- dijo Trowa suspirando- lloró porque no la recuerdo bien- terminó-

-¿Te habló en sueños?- dijo Quatre sonriendo- es importante para ti y está aquí en la tierra-

-¿Sabes como buscarla?- dijo Wu Fei seriamente-

-No, solo sé que es un mar teñido por nuestra sangre... y que me espera-

-Creo que es en el Mar Carmesí- dijo Heero-

-¿Mar Carmesí?- dijo Quatre mirando a Heero-

-Por lo que te dijo debe ser al atardecer en el Mar Carmesí- dijo Heero tronando sus nudillos- averigua por ti mismo porque se llama así-

-Iré en cuanto termine la misión- dijo Trowa mirando aun el líquido de la botella-

-No se han dado cuenta- dijo Heero sarcástico- Wu Fei nos tendió una trampa-

-¿Wu Fei es eso cierto?- dijeron los otros a coro-

-Sí y no; verán: yo los traje a una misión, encontrar soluciones a nuestros problemas emocionales, pero no vamos a pelear- dijo Wu Fei cruzando los brazos-

-Me huele a Sally- dijo Duo de forma sarcástica-

-Me enseño muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos- se limitó a decir Wu Fei-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Quatre con amabilidad-

-Como que Heero no besa a Reelena porque tan solo son amigos-

-A mí no me metas- dijo levemente sonrojado Heero-

-mmm... siempre pensé que ellos se amaban- dijo Duo ignorando el comentario-

-Sí... yo también- dijo Quatre-

-Al menos ella sí siente algo por Heero, es muy obvio- dijo Trowa pensativo-

-¡Que no me molesten!- dijo Heero muy molesto y algo rojo-

-Bien... pero a Satsuki no la puede negar...- dijo Duo sonriendo-

-¡¡¡Basta!!!- gritó Heero fuera de sí-

-Tranquilízate, no lo hicimos para incomodarte- dijo Wu Fei con tranquilidad-

-...Pero lo hicieron...- dijo Heero dándoles la espalda para que no vieran su sonrojo-

-Buenas noches- dijo Trowa acostándose en su manta-

-Buenas noches- dijeron los demás acostándose-

-Vuelvo luego- dijo Heero saliendo de la cueva-

Después de caminar por el bosque, se sentó en una gran roca cerca del río, estaba seguro de poder pensar con la cabeza fría de esa forma.

-* Es raro, generalmente actúo por mis sentimientos... pero ahora ni eso está claro en mí. Hacía mucho que no me planteaba a Reelena ¿es mi amiga o algo más? Siempre ha sido su protector, pero no puedo verla con ojos de amor, es alguien importante para lograr esa paz que la gente venera... pero yo soy alguien que soluciona todo por medio de la lucha... no puedo creer en la paz total, somos demasiado distintos para amarnos, solo somos amigos de causa. Por otro lado Eriko es muy linda, tiene ese cabello castaño claro tan suave, y sus ojos grises y sinceros, en verdad sé porque Duo la quiere tanto, además es una niña inteligente y de buenos ideales, me gusta como se ve con sus anteojos, parece alguien sabio... pero es como mi hermana, alguien frágil a quien debo proteger de todo lo que pueda dañar ese corazón sincero, creo que se parece a Quatre, pero tiene esa coraza fría, como la mía... una defensa al dolor que causa este mundo. Y Satsuki, es alguien especial. Es fría, dura hasta con ella misma, misteriosa, recelosa, que observa todo y saca sus conclusiones acertadas y frías, analítica y sincera. Nunca guarda sus malas opiniones sobre algo. Es una chica de hierro, nada la detiene, es alguien con personalidad, tal vez más fuerte que la de la misma Reelena.-* En verdad le atrae, incluso pensando como ahora, su corazón late más fuerte, su respiración se altera, un calor recorre su rostro y el reflejo en el agua delata su sonrojo. La mente le hace volver a sentir la caricia en la nuca, el roce de su cabello en su oreja, la cercanía de su cuerpo al de él, sus manos a punto de tocar su cintura en un impulso desesperado de no dejarla marchar... la quería, no importaba quien fuese realmente, no le quería exigir sinceridad, siendo el un mentiroso en cuanto al pasado... la quería estrechar en sus brazos, descansar con ella en su pecho, disfrutando la caricia leve de su respiración; la quería para adorarla como a ninguna... terminó agitando su cabeza y se levanto de la roca-

Mientras Heero regresaba a la cueva, los corazones de los 5 jóvenes descansaban con alivio, las respuestas estaban listas, esa era su primer misión lunar.


	2. La Cara Oculta de la Luna

^-^Grax por los review!! 

** Misiones Lunares**

II------La Cara Oculta de la Luna

Región Oriental Cueva Luna:

-Estuvo delicioso!- dijo Duo terminado su té-

-Gracias- dijo Ling mirando a Wu Fei-

-Mi hermana sabe cocinar muy bien- dijo Xian de forma orgullosa-

-Eso es algo dudoso- molesto Wu Fei-

-La próxima vez no te daré nada- dijo Ling con tranquilidad-

-Te amo- dijo Wu Fei sonriendo-

-¿Se irán hoy?- dijo Xian mirando las mochilas ya listas-

-Sí, debemos hacer muchas cosas- dijo Quatre de forma amable-

-mmm, ¡yo quería jugar con ustedes!- dijo Xian haciendo una mueca-

-volveremos- dijo Heero mirando a Wu Fei de forma severa-

-Sí, ellos volverán...- respondió Wu Fei-

-¿Tu sí te vas a quedar?- dijo ella mirándolo-

-¿Eh? bueno creo que sí- dijo Wu Fei algo extrañado-

-Bien, es que ya eres de la familia, distraes a mi hermana y así puedo jugar más-

-¡Xian!- dijo Ling regañándola-

-Perdóname hermana- dijo Xian sonriendo-

-Gracias por todo- dijo Quatre tomando la mochila- tengo un secuestro que realizar-

-¿Vas a secuestrar a alguien?- dijo Xian de forma inocente-

-A la chica que más amo- dijo Quatre sonriendo-

-¡Que lindo! te deseo mucha suerte- dijo la niña sonriéndole también-

-Gracias; adiós amigos, nos veremos pronto- dijo Quatre marchándose-

-Nosotros debemos irnos, tenemos clases en la tarde- dijo Duo sonriendo-

-Nos veremos en la próxima luna llena- dijo Wu Fei-

-Bien... y si me gusta- dijo Heero marchándose-

-¿Si le gusta?- dijo Duo confundido- no entendí-

-Satsuki tonto- dijo Wu Fei- le hizo bien pensar anoche-

-Sí... ¡¡Heero!! ¡Espérame! No puedes irte sin mí!!!!- gritó Duo al salir corriendo de la cueva-

-¿Irás al Mar Carmesí?- preguntó Wu Fei a Trowa-

-Sí, ya le había avisado a Katherine- dijo Trowa ausente-

-Buena suerte... espero que la encuentres- dijo Wu Fei-

-¿Vas a ver a una chica?- preguntó Ling-

-Eso espero, es alguien del pasado- dijo Trowa mirándola-

-Toma- dijo Ling dándole una roca roja atada a una cuerda- 

-¿Qué es? además de collar- preguntó Trowa-

-Es un amuleto, si encuentras a quién buscas se pone caliente- dijo Ling-

-Eso funciona muy bien- dijo Wu Fei sonriendo- la encontrarás te lo aseguro-

-Muchas gracias- dijo poniéndoselo en el cuello-

-Debo irme, se los agradezco de verdad- dijo Trowa marchándose-

-Creo que deberías estar en la escuela Xian- dijo Ling severamente-

-Ya me voy, hasta pronto- dijo la niña corriendo-

-Vamos a casa- dijo Ling extendiendo su mano a Wu Fei-

-Vamos, pero aun me duele el estómago...- dijo Wu Fei mientras la tomaba-

Desierto 24XM

-Así que aquí vive ese tipo- dijo Quatre con celos en la voz- Pero ya veremos quien es mejor-

Quatre toco a la puerta, un hombre vestido de blanco le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos Días... ¿que desea joven?- dijo el sirviente-

-Busco a la señorita Jazmín- dijo Quatre firmemente-

-Ella aún no se ha levantado, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje-

-No, y no le diga que vine, es sorpresa, volveré más tarde-

-Como desee joven- dijo el mayordomo cerrando la puerta-

-* Como sea te voy a ver... Jazmín *- 

Reino de Sank:

-Llegamos justo a tiempo!- dijo Duo tirándose sobre el césped-

-Hola!!!- gritó Eriko desde atrás- ¿Les fue bien?- dijo mirando a Heero-

-Sí- dijo Heero evitando su mirada- voy a dormir- se levantó y se marchó-

-¿Que le pasa?- dijo Eriko preocupada-

-Nada, eso creo- dijo Duo desde el pasto-

-¿Que hicieron si se puede saber?- dijo Eriko sentándose junto al nervioso Duo-

-Hablar sobre el pasado y esas cosas- dijo Duo sentándose-

-Cosas de chicos y no misiones- dijo Eriko- algo afecto a Heero-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Duo con un dolor en el pecho-

-No me miró a los ojos como siempre, está más frío- dijo Eriko suavemente-

-¿Tanto le quieres?- dijo Duo mirando al pasto-

-Es mi mejor amigo, y mi compañero, me preocupo por él- dijo ella sonriendo-

-¿No lo quieres como algo más?- dijo Duo con esperanza-

-¿Como novio?- dijo ella mirando a Duo haciéndolo sonrojar-

-No, no lo veo como a un hombre- dijo Eriko-

-Yo... quería... decirte que yo... que yo...- dijo Duo jugando con su cabello-

-¿Quieres decir o hacer?- dijo Eriko mirando el colegio-

-Yo... ambas, algo así- dijo besando la mejilla de Eriko-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres decir?- dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión-

-Que yo te... te... te quiero- dijo Duo sudando a mares-

-Eso yo ya lo sabía, baka- dijo Eriko mirando el cielo-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Duo con impaciencia-

-Yo, solo te digo que necesito tiempo- dijo acariciando la trenza del chico-

-Te daré el que necesites- dijo Duo sonrojado y bajito-

-Gracias... eres muy lindo- Eriko sonrió y se recostó a Duo-

Heero miraba por la ventana a sus mejores amigos descansar cerca del otro, sonrió antes de acostarse. Miró la silla donde descansaba su camiseta, repasó el techo de la habitación, en verdad no tenía ganas de dormir, era verla.

-...Satsuki...- dijo en un susurro- te extraño- dijo cerrando los ojos-

-¿Qué?!, no puedo creerlo, que bueno!- se escuchó una voz en el pasillo-

-Es genial no crees, al fin se besaron- dijo otra voz femenina-

-Que crees que pase hoy- dijo la otra voz-

-Una separación dramática... es una novela ¿no?- dijo la chica-

-Satsuki? estás distraída ¿que pasa?-

-Nada Nao-chan, solo extraño a alguien- dijo Satsuki-

-¿A quién?- dijo la chica-

Hubo un silencio acompañado luego de una risita y un "eso es amor" de la otra chica. El corazón de Heero parecía desbocado, no podía creer que estuviera afuera, de un salto se incorporó, abrió la puerta y la vio. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver sus rostros. La otra chica sonreía con gracia. Un rubor recorrió a Heero.

-Satsuki...- dijo Heero sin poder hablar-

-Veo que regresaste Yuy- dijo Satsuki sonriendo maliciosamente-

-los dejo- dijo la chica al lado de Satsuki-

-Te alcanzo luego Nao-chan- dijo ella-

-Sí- la chica se marchó-

Ambos jóvenes se miraban intensamente, Heero entró lentamente a su cuarto, mientras Satsuki le seguía. Heero cerró las cortinas sumiendo la habitación a las tinieblas. Satsuki deslizó el seguro de la puerta con cuidado. Heero se acercó a ella con cuidado. La acorraló a la pared, poniendo sus manos contra esta, a cada lado de su cuello. Satsuki puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Heero.

-Esto es algo tan malo- dijo ella sarcásticamente-

-¿Quién lo sabrá más que nosotros?- dijo Heero- ¿Dios?-

-Dios es algo que el hombre inventa para sentirse inferior y vigilado, para ser controlado-

-¿Entonces que es malo en este mundo?- dijo Heero-

-Nada...- dijo Satsuki cerrando sus ojos-

Heero se acercó a ella con cuidado, sus labios se acercaron, se rozaron levemente, un cosquilleo lo invadió. Satsuki dio un leve suspiro y empujó a Heero hasta hacerlo caer al piso.

-¿Crees que soy una chica como las otras? -dijo sonriendo- como esa Reetonta, o más bien Reelena que hecha baba por ti- dijo sonriendo aún más- pues no es así Yuy, yo amo a alguien mucho más importante que tú- dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-...Satsuki...- dijo Heero conservando su seriedad- ¿a quién?- dijo incorporándose-

Mar Carmes

-Llegué hasta aquí, pero no recuerdo nada...- dijo Trowa sentado en la arena- creo que caminaré un poco... me gusta como se ven esas rocas- dijo quitándose los zapatos-

Trowa caminó por la arena, suave y cálida al tacto. Miraba cada lugar con la esperanza de recordar algo, pero era como si no fuera real... si ese sueño fuera solo eso, un sueño. Caminó un trecho más, hasta encontrar un letrero que decía "Catedral Adelante".

-¿Catedral? debe ser esos pasos de agua arqueados...- dijo caminando por el sendero que se perdía en la profundidad de la montaña. Observó los troncos de árboles tan gruesos que a penas su Gundam podría arrancarlos. La vegetación se fue arralando con forma se acercaba a la Catedral, y los corales se adueñaban del paisaje.

-Debo estar sobre la catedral, porque ya llegué al risco- Trowa miró hacia abajo, las olas pasaban por el arco de roca y reventaban contra los riscos llenos de erizos de mar -Esto no me hace recordar nada...- dijo después de un rato-

-¿Qué buscas jovencito?- dijo una voz atrás de él-

-Yo... solo quería conocer...- dijo Trowa mirando al anciano-

-el lugar de los muertos...- dijo el anciano terminado su frase-

-¿Lugar de los muertos?- preguntó Trowa mirando las rocas-

-sí, hace casi 14 años hubo una terrible batalla aquí, la catedral fue testigo de la sangre derramada por los niños de esta zona- dijo el anciano tristemente-

-¿¿Niños??- dijo Trowa con un nudo en la garganta-

-sí, cuando la alianza atacó, solo estaban los niños del orfanato, fueron asesinados y algunos secuestrados, la playa cambió mucho desde eso- dijo el anciano-

-Usted conoció a los niños- dijo Trowa con temor-

-No, pero mi nieta fue secuestrada, ella tenía un amigo en el orfanato, y ese día ella los acompaño a ver el atardecer. Cuando atacaron se la llevaron...- dijo el anciano llorando-

-¿Como era ella?- dijo Trowa cerrando el puño-

-Era muy gentil, lloraba casi por todo, pero sabía ser valiente. Todos la querían mucho. Sus ojos eran del color del mar y su cabello era como el tuyo, largo y rizado- dijo el anciano-

-¿Conoció al amigo de ella?- dijo Trowa con esperanza-

-no... solo sé que se prometieron verse aquí cada vez que se extrañaran-

-Yo... yo creo ser ese chico, pero no lo recuerdo bien- dijo Trowa mirando el horizonte-

-¿Tú?- preguntó el anciano- pues lamento que no se puedan ver más-

-Ella... ella vendrá por que la extraño...- dijo Trowa sonriendo- ya lo verá-

-Jovencito, yo ya no tengo esperanzas de verla, pero inténtalo-

-No se preocupe por eso...- dijo Trowa sonriendo ampliamente-

Reino de Sank

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije Heero?- dijo Duo-

-mmmm- contestó Heero aun dormido-

-Vino Reelena, está abajo- dijo malhumorado Duo-

-¿Reelena?- dijo Heero sentándose en la cama- ¿a qué?-

-Pues a verte imbécil, ya me voy, tengo partido de baloncesto- dijo Duo saliendo del cuarto-

-A verme...- dijo Heero mirando la puerta-

-* Lo que pasó en la tarde con Satsuki fue tan extraño... más aún su comportamiento anterior, y ahora viene Reelena. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía ella que Reelena vendría?... Estoy seguro de que no es quien aparenta. Esa chica a su lado, "Nao-chan" me dio aún más desconfianza, en especial por que ninguna de las dos asiste a ninguna clase...*-

Heero llegó a una estancia, donde Reelena y Milliardo esperaban a que bajara. Reelena estaba con un vestido muy parecido al de su cumpleaños, solo que rojo vivo, con el cabello completamente suelto. Milliardo llevaba aquel traje elegante de siempre. No evitó fruncir el ceño cuando les saludaron.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo con voz fría-

-Solo queríamos verte Heero- dijo Reelena con esa sonrisa-

-Bien, ya me vieron, ahora márchense- dijo Heero dándoles la espalda-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Milliardo con voz severa-

-Ustedes solo me traen malos recuerdos...- dijo Heero sin voltear-

-Milliardo...- dijo una voz desde las escaleras-

-Satsuki- dijo Heero mirándola de arriba a abajo-

Satsuki llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado de color blanco, con un collar de nacar, el cabello negro le caía lacio sobre su espalda desnuda. Heero tomó un color escarlata que no se preocupó en ocultar y que fue notado inmediatamente por Reelena, quien frunció el ceño. Milliardo la miraba a los ojos de forma intensa, mientras ella sonreía y se acercaba a ellos ignorando a Reelena y Heero.

-Así que aquí estabas...- dijo Milliardo cuando estuvieron frente a frente-

-El mismísimo Milliardo Peacecraft me extrañó... valla si soy importante- dijo sonriendo-

-Tú solo te fuiste por la noche...- dijo Milliardo mirando el piso-

-Ya te dije que Milliardo no es de mi agrado, extraño a Zechk Marquiz- dijo ella sonriendo-

-No puedo ser él de nuevo- dijo Milliardo bajando el tono de voz-

-Entonces todo terminó...- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

-Aun te amo...- dijo Milliardo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Satsuki-

-Pero yo no te puedo amar Milliardo, odio ese pacifismo que tu familia defiende, no creo en el, creo en la lucha de lo que se quiere- dijo ella soltándose de Milliardo-

-La guerra no es la solución- dijo Reelena retando a Satsuki-

-Mira Reetonta, no me importa lo que tu infantil cabeza piense- dijo Satsuki con odio-

-No la trates así!- dijo Milliardo-

-La trato como me da la gana, igual que a ti... la paz se acabará tan pronto que no notaran su paso, Marymeia fue solo un ensayo para la obra- dijo ella sonriendo malignamente-

-No planearás nada ¿cierto Satsuki?- dijo Milliardo asustado-

-¿Yo?- dijo ella- no, yo no soy, pero otros ya tienen todo listo... Reetonta, quiero ver como mantienes la paz de las colonias y tú Milliardo, ¿que harás ante la guerra? ¿Luchar pese a ser pacifista o rendirte para evitar la pérdida de vidas?- dijo con furia-

-Satsuki...- dijo Heero mirándola sorprendido-

-¿Y tú Heero Yuy? ¿Qué harás? ¡Pero que pregunta! De seguro harás lo que Reetonta te diga-

-Satsuki!!- dijo Nao-chan apareciendo-

-Nao-chan...- dijo Satsuki calmándose-

-Vamos, ellos no evitaran la lucha... debes descansar- dijo Nao-chan sonriendo-

-Sí... hablaste con mi abuelo- dijo Satsuki con la mirada escondida-

-Sí, ya están listos... vámonos, no vale la pena tratar con ellos- dijo Nao-chan-

-Bien, ya vámonos- dijo Satsuki caminado hacia Nao-chan-

-Satsuki... yo haré lo que tú me pidas- dijo Heero cerrando los puños- y lucharé por ser importante- dijo casi en un grito-

-Yuy...- dijo Satsuki mirándolo algo sorprendida- has lo que quieras- dijo sonriendo-

Satsuki y Nao-chan se fueron a ver el partido de baloncesto en el que Duo estaba. Heero siguió callado. Reelena sentía una ira que se reflejaba en su rostro. Milliardo estaba contrariado.

-No te aconsejo que te enamores de ella- dijo Milliardo-

-Lo que haga no te importa- dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-Reelena ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo Milliardo mirando a su hermana-

-Sí, y tendrás que contarme muchas cosas...- dijo Reelena-

En el gimnasio el partido nocturno se celebraba con las porras de las barras. Heero se sentó junto a Eriko que animaba a Duo desde la primera fila. Eriko lo saludo con una sonrisa y siguió concentrada en el partido. Heero miró al otro extremo del gimnasio, donde Nao-chan y Satsuki conversaban, percibió un sonrojo leve en Satsuki y quiso creer que era por lo último que él dijo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Eriko a Heero-

-Viendo a unas personas- dijo Heero mirando a Eriko-

-Paso algo malo... ¿cierto?- dijo Eriko sonriendo levemente-

-Sí- dijo Heero reteniendo un suspiro-

-La gente que te hizo matar- dijo Eriko sabiamente-

-Sí, y no quiero verlos- dijo Heero mirando a Duo encestar-

-Oh Heero!- dijo Eriko abrazando a Heero sorprendiéndolo- Recuerda que ahora tienes una nueva vida, no tienes por que ser el mismo de antes, ahora Duo y yo somos tu familia-

-¿Ustedes de mi familia?- dijo Heero mirándola-

-Sí, yo soy tu hermana y Duo es nuestra mascota- dijo Eriko sonriendo y guiñando-

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Heero volviendo a ser el mismo-

Cuando terminó el partido Duo se encontraba bastante alegre, y comía como loco. Eriko se divertía viendo a Duo y a Heero siendo invitado a comer más.

Desierto 24XM

-Creo que puedo ir ahora...-dijo Quatre caminando hacia la mansión-

-Vuelvo pronto- dijo Jazmín saliendo con su sombrilla blanca y su sombrero con flores-

-Jazmín!...- dijo Quatre quedando frente a frente-

-Quatre......- dijo ella mirándolo muy sorprendida-

-Yo no dejaré que te cases con él- dijo Quatre avanzando-

-No sabes lo que dices...- dijo ella ocultando su mirar-

-Sí, sé que te amo más que a nada en este mundo- dijo Quatre con seguridad-

Jazmín nunca había escuchado a Quatre hablar de forma tan segura, muy varonil y seductora. Después de un rato de silencio, Jazmín corrió hacia Quatre y le abrazó.

-Jazmín...-dijo Quatre abrazándola-

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella sonriendo en sus brazos-

-¿Y "él"?- dijo Quatre mirándola a los ojos-

-mm... tranquilo, eras tú... sigues siendo muy ingenuo...- dijo ella-

-Pero sí sé besar... al menos lo he visto muchas veces- dijo Quatre acercándose a ella-

-Aja... y pretendes practicar mucho?- dijo Jazmín coqueteándole-

-Si una chica está dispuesta...- dijo Quatre aún más cerca que antes-

-Um... yo me sacrificaré- dijo Jazmín mientras iluminaba sus labios con los de Quatre-

Fue un beso largo, lento y calmado, como era ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Sus cabezas no pensaron, el reloj de la vida se detuvo en ese beso, solo importaba que se tenían el uno al otro... solo eso... ya luego vencerían los obstáculos.


End file.
